


Sunsetting

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius honeymoon at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsetting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius carried their tray of drinks, gingerly stepping across the sand, back to where Remus was. He was trying to act casual, but being recognised by several of the other guests here had irritated him. The second look, the blink of recognition, then reactions of nervousness and embarrassment. He had tossed the bartender some money, and left before he could start wringing necks.

It wouldn't do to ruin their holiday here just because of other people's stupidity. This was their honeymoon, after all, and he wasn't about to risk ruining that. 

He had arranged for a visit out of England, down south to where he'd hidden several years ago, when he'd been avoiding recapture. Things hadn't changed much here, the white beaches, green trees and bright blue sky seemed the same as when he'd left. Only then he'd had to spend his time in less comfortable surroundings, creeping round the area as a dog, and scrounging and stealing his food.

He sneaked a bit of his drink, leaning awkwardly over the tray, feeling the refreshing tingle of the liquid as he swallowed. He ducked a branch that hung low over the faint sandy path and turned the corner to where he'd left his companion. 

Alone, he thought. Well, he was alone no longer. 

Five people, three men and two women, were seated round the lounging Remus, who was eyeing the setting sun; he'd been carefully keeping out of it all day, hiding underneath an enormous umbrella.

"...probably the only person I've met who's come here trying **not** to get a tan," one of the women was saying. 

"Still, it works for you," a dark-haired man said. "I've seen people who just look dead. You look..."

"Dreamy," suggested the woman.

"... ethereal."

God, Remus was being attacked by all of them. Even the ones who weren't saying anything were giving him appreciative glances. Not that he minded Remus getting admired; he was first to agree with their taste, but Remus was **his.**

An interruption was called for.

"Here we go." Sirius crashed the tray onto the small stack of books Remus had brought out with him, spilling some of their drinks in the process. He handed one of them to Remus, who smiled at him and sipped.

Straightening, Sirius glared at the two who were relaxing on his towel. "Hi, there. Could you get off now?" He made little effort to keep his voice pleasant. 

"Touchy," the dark-haired one remarked. But they moved. Except for Remus, they were all standing now, Sirius frankly giving them dirty looks. Some were returned, but the others were... amused. 

He was starting to get **seriously** ticked. 

"So what's your name?' asked the heretofore silent woman. "Is it unusual like his?" She gestured at Remus.

Sirius licked his lips, deliberating. 

He had plans. While Remus had read or dozed, Sirius had busied himself by thinking deliciously filthy thoughts about his companion, creating vivid mental images that had slowly built his passion through the day. He had let that passion simmer, patiently waiting the return to their room... when they'd get to experience those detailed fantasies. 

The last thing he wanted was delay, now that the time was so near.

On the other hand... 

He remembered that there were other reasons for this trip besides their honeymoon; they needed to get out more, have more interaction with other people. Sirius glanced at Remus, who had picked up on his tension and was watching him carefully. 

No, Sirius had no intention of messing this up. 

He cleared his throat. "I'm Sirius." After a moment, he offered his hand out. They introduced themselves as they shook his hand, but their names passed over him like water. Interact, fine, but he did he really care? Not really.

But he would at least try to **act** civilised. The thought drew a smile from him, causing the others to respond more easily. 

They were all distracted when Remus suddenly sat up and adjusted the umbrella. "Why don't you just move into the shade?" one of them -- Bryan? Brad? -- the dark-haired one anyway -- asked good-naturedly.

"Too cold," Remus replied giving him an amused smile, and laying back and closing his eyes. 

Sirius said nothing as the other man studied Remus, and then turned around to do the same for him. Renewed approval for both, he could tell before he spoke. "If you two'd want to stop off later on, we'd be happy to see you. We'll be here a couple days more."

"Thanks. Maybe we'll do that." Sirius' tone was casual.

"Great. See you around then." 

Sirius sat down on his towel, watching as the group walked further down the beach and vanished. They had another thing coming if they thought they could get too far with Remus -- or himself for that matter. But a short visit, well, that shouldn't be too bad.

And he'd handled himself very nicely; he hadn't cursed anyone and no injuries had been delivered. He smiled.

A sleepy voice next to him. "Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

He looked at Remus. "I thought you were asleep."

"Almost."

Sirius picked up his drink. "That one, Brandon?

"Who?" 

"The dark-haired guy."

"Oh. I think his name was Paul actually." 

"Whatever. He seemed to especially like you. 'Ethereal,'" Sirius quoted.

Remus laughed. "But he also seemed to appreciate **you** , Paddy. More after you didn't try to beat them all to tiny bits."

"I can't help being jealous. That's just me." He tilted his head. "By the way, you didn't seem to mind their attentions too much."

"How could I dislike being admired?" He lifted a long, pale arm and studied it. "I **am** getting on in years, you know. Better enjoy it before I get old and withered." 

He snorted. "You're the same age as me. Hardly old. Besides, you're gorgeous. And I love you."

Remus gave him a lazy half-smile. With a deep relaxing sigh, his eyes shut again. Sirius laid back and followed his example, trying to restart the "simmering" process with yet more fantasies. His lover's voice broke into his thoughts.

"I always like it when you get jealous."

A considering silence.

"You do?"

"Oh, yes."

"Why?"

"Great sex."

More of the silence.

"It's always great, Moony."

"Yes. But there is great and there is **great**." 

Sirius swore Remus had growled that last word. He felt something stir below. Chest starting to move faster, head becoming lighter as the blood went elsewhere. Definite interest. 

Sirius watched as Remus ran his tongue over his lips. Probably unaware of it, but it still had effect. Sirius looked round the beach. No-one else was around. Excellent.

He had to clear his throat to talk. "Do you need me to put on some more sunscreen?" He completely ignored the fact that the sun was more than practically gone.

Remus looked at him and nodded mutely; he must have had the same ideas as he, for he sat up and immediately removed the cut-off shirt that had been tantalising Sirius all day. 

Sirius leaped off his towel, bottle in hand. Slowly, he massaged the creamy liquid onto his lover's shoulders and back, carefully made sure nothing was missed. Kneeling behind Remus, hands coming round from behind, Sirius rubbed the hardened nipples longer than he had to, enjoying as Remus started squirming in arousal.

He said nothing until his wandering hands reached the top of Remus' shorts. "Maybe we should take these off. So I can..." He said it hesitantly. His Remus was a modest soul, and even Sirius didn't know how he'd react to that suggestion though he certainly appeared willing.

But he was pleasantly surprised -- Remus quickly lay back on his towel and stripped. In the dim light of sunset, nothing was left to the imagination, and Sirius was appreciative. Taking off his own shorts, he hovered over his partner, who arched his body eagerly into his touch. 

Pouring out more of the sunscreen, Sirius repeatedly stroked his slick hands over Remus, who cried out and grabbed handfuls of sand to try to steady himself. "Want you... fuck me," Remus ordered, panting. "Love your hands on me... always know how... to make me --come." He shuddered with pleasure as Sirius nipped and lapped at his belly.

Stretching to kiss those provocative lips, Sirius moved a hand downward, unable to stop himself from slipping a finger inside this beautiful, sensual creature, teasing him slowly with it. How he loved him.

"Paddy..." His name came out in a moan, full of desire. "Oh, husband..." The words slurred as Sirius went lower and began sucking his hardened length. Remus put his legs over Sirius' shoulders.

While his mouth worked, Sirius caressed Remus' thighs, going lower and around to squeeze his butt, tightly, almost painfully, just the way he liked it. And he liked it now; his lover's body shook with release, the sand he'd been holding in his hands spilling.

Whispering spell-words and preparing him some more, Sirius turned Remus round upon the towel and pushed inside, grabbing Remus' limp body by the hips to better control the taking. "Love you," he groaned. "Love you." 

He was so tight, exquisite. He was endless ectasy. Sirius' mind was filled by sensation, and only vaguely did he feel Remus' hands cover and grip his own as he came. 

"Mate," Sirius whispered when he could speak again. "Husband." 

How many years had they waited for those words to be true? So long ago they'd agreed to have one another, proposal asked and answered in the midst of love-making. 

So much time lost. 

But then Remus said the word that had been true ever since they'd shyly kissed for the first time.

"Mine."

They lay side by side on the towel, still connected, still dazed. Night had fallen, but the stars were coming out and shining brighter.


End file.
